


Tricks

by Falconsecho2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconsecho2018/pseuds/Falconsecho2018
Summary: The Kingdom of Asgard has found itself with a trouble causing nuisance and the Prince is on the look out to find him but for a different reason.





	1. Tricks 1

Thor looked down to the normally beautiful fountain that sat in the middle of the court yard. It normally had crystal clear water flowing down the four tiers. The white marble bowls today were currently filled with a red substance that he had quickly found to be wine. The people of Asgard however didn't seem to mind as they held there goblet's to the fountain for a drink.

This was just one of the many odd occurrences that had been happening over the last few months. The pranks as he called them moved from small to larger and some were even rather dangerous and worrisome. The pranks started around the village but then after a few months seemed to start centering around him. It was an odd event and he couldn't seem to either find or figure out who was causing the ruckus.

Thor left the wine filled fountain with a laugh. It was an amusing way to start the morning. He had a bad feeling thought that the night would be a ruff one filled with trouble. He knew how the drink could cause more problems especially since the drink was free. He would have a night filled with wild loud havoc and drunken fights. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight.

Loki laughed as he watched the Thunder Prince of Asgard running around with the other guards breaking up fights and even a few possible orgies in the making. He pushed his black hair out of his face as he walked around the fountain that had caused all the trouble. He giggled as he watched a short dark haired man feeling up a lovely looking red head.

His pranks had started out as his own small form of revenge and had become more of an amusement. He had also began to realize that the people were not really as bad as the stories he had heard. He had even found himself amused and even attracted to the Asgardian Prince himself. The God of Thunder made him wish he had been born in this world and not his own.

He would love a chance to join in some of the fun that he and his friends got into. They moved as one unit through the street. They often went out hunting and brought back large game. They trained and teased each other but even the more mean of jest were all taken as friendly banter. He would love a chance to truly speak to the golden prince though, he felt it would be worth the risk.

Loki had been born to a loving dam and his sire loved him as well. The only problem was that he had been born early and sickly; this in turn made him much smaller and undesirable to his people. That reason had made him seek amusement in his tricks and magic. He had only just recently began to move his tricks to Asgard.

He notice Thor as he moved towards the gardens and followed him from the shadows. He did love to cause trouble for him. He smiled as he found him sitting on a bench hiding for a few moments rest, he assumed. He kept to the shadows as he watched the man take in a few deep breaths. He leaned his head back in obvious exhaustion.  
Loki had found his attentions being drawn more and more to him. The beautifully golden skin and the long blond head. The one thing that truly caught his attention though was the clear cerulean blue eyes. He ached more then anything to have them gaze upon him with that smile of his.

His smile fell from his face as he watched a pretty brunette woman that overflowed her top. She walked up to the Prince with a flirting smile and a sway to her hips. He could tell what she wanted and it made him sick to his stomach. The one thing that he couldn't stand about being in the shadows was watching the men and women as they threw themselves at Thor. He watched as Thor smiled kindly to her but he could tell that he was in know mood for a companion that night. Loki smiled as he decide on the best course of action to give him a helping hand.

Thor looked up from his seat and smiled it was a woman with pretty brown hair. He could tell that she had plans to spend some time with him but he was to tired and had no interest in bedding anyone tonight. He smiled and kissed her hand as was his way. He had been taught to treat every man and woman with respect.

“My lady it is a pleasure but I a very tired tonight and I am still very busy.” Thor told her with a charming smile that could melt any woman’s heart. “Maybe another day.”

“Oh I am so sorry to have bothered you but I promise that you wouldn't be sorry.” She told him with a giggle that made him well aware of what she had in mind.

“I am sure that I wouldn't but I...” Thor never finished his sentence as he watched her corset pop open and he large breast spill out in front of him.

The woman squealed loudly as she tried to pull the material back together while covering her breasts from view but the foot traffic was still close by. She ran away covering herself with tears in her eyes.  
Thor couldn't help the small laugh at the woman. In his opinion it served her right. He got that type of woman way to often and though he did occasionally enjoy a good night in bed he made sure that it was not a woman of her type. He looked to the deeper parts of the garden as he heard a giggle. He decide to take a small chance at looking silly.

“Thank you Trickster.” Thor said with a little volume to his voice.

He heard no reply but he did hear a deep intake of breath. It made him smile but he was in know rush to run after him today. He sat back down on the chair for a time before he decided to find his bed.

The next morning was thankfully a normal or at least a mostly normal one. The wine fountain was back to water and the sun was shining but amusingly Fandral's hair had turned a pretty shade of pink. Thor couldn't help but laugh every time he looked to the man.

“Why me?” Fandral kept asking as they walked around the courtyard laughing.

“I am sure it will not last Fandral.” Thor stated with a smile as he followed along behind with his friends. He smiled as they all jested about the pink hair and talked about the night before.

Thor kept thinking about the night before and how he had heard that deep breath after he spoke. It made him wonder about the person that had been causing such trouble. He had found the trouble both amusing and annoying considering he was the one who had to clean up a great deal of the chaos. He laughed again at the small jest of Fandral's girly hair style.

He noticed a green eyed man walk by him and he smiled. He in return receive a shy smile of his own and a light blush of red over the creamy pale skin. His long black hair fell down covering the blush. He had his attention pulled away as the lady Sif spoke again to him. He looked back but the man was gone.

The next few days passed but they only had a few minor tricks played. The most amusing being the hairless animals roaming around every cat, dog, horse and sheep had been completely hairless. The second most amusing had been going in for training and finding every weapon had become flexible he had picked up a sword and bent it completely in two. It had returned to a straight form the second he had release it. Needless to say training that day had been canceled.

Thor found himself walking back to the same garden that he had first heard the trickster. This time though he decided to move deeper into the garden to a more secluded area. He sank down onto a cushioned bench and closed his eyes.

He had barely been in the garden for five minutes before he heard someone walk up beside him. He looked up and was saddened as he found one of his admirers. This one actually had him on edge with his over aggressive approaches. Thor sat up quickly as he realized who it was alone in the garden with him.

“Good morning Landen.” Thor greeted him, trying to keep his voice from showing his annoyance.

“Hello My Prince. I was hoping to keep you company.” Landen stated as he moved in closer to sit beside Thor.

“I am actually running late. I apologize.” Thor began to stand but he found himself pinned down on the bench. Landen was kissing him and he felt pure disgust as the mouth tried to force open his own. He shoved at the man on top of him causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Thor could feel his anger rising even more as the mans obvious arousal tented his pants. He had never had someone try to take advantage of him. He was surprise by the events even as the man stood up and quickly took off. He would have ran after him and called the guards but he heard a rustling in the bush. He turned and heard a quick gasp of air.

Thor didn't care about his assailant as he took off after the now fleeing figure. He thoughts were only on the person that he simply knew was his Trickster. The Trickster was fast and he chased after him out of the garden. They ran deep into the forest until it was so dense that it slowed them both down. He finally managed to get close enough to see that it was a man.

The man was wearing a deep green leather outfit and had pale skin and jet black shoulder length hair. He couldn't see his face but he managed to gain on him as they hit a meadow. He got just close enough to wear he could catch a hold of the deep green overcoat. He pulled harshly and it knocked the man off balance. The Trickster fell and Thor was quick to pin him to the ground.

Thor took a moment to catch his breath as he held the Trickster, face down with one arm pinned between the ground and him and the other held by Thor between them. Thor felt as though he had seen the man before but he still couldn't seen his face well. He kept his weight mostly on the man until he caught his breath. He worried that the man would run off again.

“So what is to become of me?” Loki asked as he felt the press of the man's body on his own. He had dreamed of being pinned down by this man but it had been in a much more fun way. He forced his trickster mask back into place. “Shall I be put to death by being crushed?”

“That was not my intent but I do not wish to chase you again.” Thor told him as he shifted his weight to his knees but he did not release his arm. Loki could feel the raw power behind each movement and it was causing his body to ache.

“You should have chased that retch that decided to assault you.” Loki stated annoyed by his situation. He had never thought that he would be the target and not that bastard that dared to try and force himself on the Thunder Prince.

“Him? I can find that man much more easily then you.” Thor stood all the while pulling him up without trouble.

Loki was worried he would be taken. It could cause a war or worse. He could only hold this form for so long. His fear was to be found out and then to be beaten and tortured by the creature he now realized was his mate. The fact that his mate was an Asgardian was like a kick in the face. He would never feel the same pull that Loki did, it didn't affect them at all.

“I will not run.” Loki told him as he turned to look towards the Thunder Prince. His arm was still in the man's vice like grip.

“So you have decide to become my little protector.” Thor asked him and Loki wasn't sure what to say. “Why have you decided to cause trouble, Trickster?”

“I was board and it was amusing to me.” Loki answered as he twisted his wrist in an attempted to request a release.

“Board?” Thor questioned, only tightened his grip as he pulled. “What is your name?”

“Trickster apparently.” Loki told him exasperated.

“You refuse to give me your name? Why?” Thor asked him as he stared at the hand holding him in place. He couldn't meet the mans eyes.

“There is a lot of power in a name.” Loki answered him and it was a very true statement even if that wasn't the real reason he refused.

“Here is the deal.” Thor told him as he loosened his grip. “I have found you amusing but your tricks must stop. I would rather not put you in jail because of your games.”

Loki waited for a few moments before he nodded his head. He finally allowed himself to look the Thunder Prince in the eye and he wish he hadn't. That cerulean gaze hit him hard. He felt his body react as he had expected. The uncontrollable need to curl up in those strong arm and to bask in his gaze. It he had been a long time since he had thought of ever having a mate.

“I have seen you before in town?” Thor asked him as he released his wrist and Loki nodded again. This was so unlike him. He was never lost for words and he couldn't stand how docile he was acting. Was this really how he was going to be with Thor. “I remember those green eyes. They are ever so hard to forget.”

“You like my eyes?” Loki asked him before he realized that the man had said green. He had been confused because most Asgardian's hate the blood red eyes of his people.

“Yes actually very much.” Thor told him with one of those charming smiles. He was sure he could charm anyone into be with those eyes and that smile. “I find you very attractive. I had wanted to find you in town but you disappeared so quickly.”

“I do that a lot, I don't like crowds.” Loki admitted as took a step away from the man that he was being drawn to.

“So what do you like?” Thor asked him with a flirty smile that almost put him on his knees.

“I like the quiet. I read and practice my magic.” Loki answered him quietly.

“I see you must be one of the those that hates my type.” Thor stated with a laugh. The Thunder Prince must have seen his confusion as he explained himself. “Fighters I mean. I have met a few that can't stand warrior types.”

“At that you would be wrong.” Loki laughed as he felt himself returning after the shock. He quickly jumped over Thor and landed behind him. His daggers appeared in both of his hands. Just as Thor turned to him in surprise he swept his feet out from under him and he landed on his back. Loki jumped on top of the Thunder Prince and placed his daggers to his neck like a pair of scissors.

Thor looked to him in surprise as well as a little worry in his eyes. He realized though that the position he was in was more dangerous to him considering the hard muscled body under him. He decided to try and play off his own interest though and hopefully relax the Thunder Prince as well.

“Oh, I do believe I like this position.” Loki said as he squirmed a little rubbing his bottom over Thor's lower regions.

“Don't.” Thor growled as he reached up and held his hips firmly to keep them from moving.

“Oh relax.” Loki laughed as he pulled his daggers away from Thor's neck. “I am just having a bit of fun.”

“That type of fun can get you in trouble my Trickster.” Thor told him with a look that made Loki unsure of his actions. Loki began to get up but Thor's hands held him in place making him even more confused.

“I am use to being in trouble.” Loki smiled as he squirmed again “but I am not so easy. It's not in my nature to simply spread my legs even for the Great Thor.”

“That makes you all the more enticing to me. I don't find many people that would tell me know.” Thor smiled this time at him and he smiled back but this time it was a real smile not the one he used in court. He tossed his head back in a laugh as he became over come with mirth. He rarely ever got this feeling of joy.  
Loki jumped up from the comfortable position he found on Thor's warm body. He stood up with another smile as he watched Thor stand as well. He had to leave though and it made everything inside him hurt. He started to walk away before he looked back as he heard Thor speak again.

“Will I see you again Trickster?” Thor asked with a laugh that made Loki want to walk back over to him and give him everything.

“If you like.” Loki told him with a smile before he walked away and used his magic to disappear from sight. He wasn't leaving yet though. Loki followed Thor all the way back to the town and right to his friends. Loki watched for a short time before he returned home.

Thor had never been in a situation even close to the one he had been in. He had never in his life had to fight the urge to flip a man over and take him so badly. He had never been so aroused in his life. The moment that the man had knocked him onto his back and sat on top or him; even the daggers at his throat. It had all only made him more aroused.

He Had always found the fight or battle to cause his libido to rise; he was well know for finding a bed partner after such a time. This however was different. He had not been completely sure of the Tricksters intent and yet he had found his body achingly hard. He had enjoy the teasing and it had confused him to no end.  
He found himself with his friends far sooner than he would have liked. He mind was still trying to piece together what it was feeling. He quickly put on a smile as he great his friend even though he found himself wanting to figure out who his new interest truly is.

He conversed with his friends but soon the night was upon him and he was laying in his bed. There he found his thoughts returned to his Trickster and since when did the Trickster become his. He wanted to see those vividly green eyes and midnight rick black hair. The mans pale creamy skin was also a great attraction. It was so odd he had never found a man to be attractive before now.

Asgard was not against such relationship the people were very open in there love but it did leave him saddened. It may not be frowned upon but a male could not be his queen once he took the thrown. It was the simple fact that he could not give him a child. He would need a heir plus he had always wanted a house full of children. The idea of a wife filled with his seed had always made him ache in many different ways.  
He would enjoy his time beside the man until that time, if he so allowed. He wondered if the Trickster would enjoy his company as much as he had his. Would the man allow him to enjoy the idea without any strings attached. He fell asleep with dreams of those green eyes looking upon him.

The next morning Thor woke up early to walk around the court yard. He had needed a few minutes to himself before he made it to the meeting. It was a meeting he had been dreading for the passed week. It was one that had been set up for negotiations with the Jotunheim. The Prince Byleistr was coming under the protection of the royal guards and a temporary peace treaty. It was a rare even but the idea was to make peace since they had been so close to war.

His mind had been heavy for week and even long with thoughts of war. He made his way deep into the large garden in hope of some fresh air and peace. He turned his thoughts to a more enjoyable topic as he began to wonder when he would see the green eyed Trickster. He heard a noise and looked up hopefully.

“Good morning my Prince!” Thor looked annoyed as the person he least wanted to see walked up to him.

“Good morning Lady Lucia.” Thor used one of his charming smiles as he greeted the red headed beauty. She was well endowed in all the right places from her breasts to the well curved hips. He however had no interest in her even though he really should.  
Lady Lucia was actually a potential suitor. She had been chosen by his father and as such he was obligated to show her attention. He had not been happy when they had been introduced but it was part of being a Prince of Asgard. She offered her hand and he took it with a smiled. He placed a kiss on her hand before he walked her to the bench near by. She sat down and he followed her to sit beside her with another smile.

“I must confess I was hoping for a short time alone before the meeting.” Thor admitted with a small smile as he tried to be gently admit his feelings. He was hoping she would take the hint and not stay long.

“Well I am sure I wont be a bother.” Lady Lucia told him with a small smile of her own. “What might I ask is this meeting about. I am sure it not something to get to worked up about.”

“We are negotiating with Jotunheim.” Thor told her with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. “This talk could mean peace or war. I find that they are very important.”

“Well they are just beasts. I am sure that it wont be to hard to handle either way.” Lady Lucia told him with a hint of frustration evident in her voice.

“Well I must take my leave. I do hope you enjoy the gardens.” Thor was annoyed to no end as he made his way to the meeting hall. He would be early but currently he didn't care.


	2. Building Doubts and Interests

Loki was pissed he didn't care who the red headed idiot was but the Jotun were not beasts. He would never call any race a beast nor would he assume that they would be easily take care of. He was happy though that the Thunder Prince looked as happy about her as he was. He had been unlucky in his timing or he may have saved Thor from the stupid bent.

Loki had hope to speak to Thor before the meeting but it seemed that he would miss out this time. He smiled as he decided to return home. He knew that it would be hours before the meeting was over and he would return to Asgard after his brothers had returned. He headed back to the hidden portal that he had found all those months ago.

The moment he walked through the door to his home he felt the eyes of his dam Farbauti and his father King Laufey. He knew that they worried for his safety but they also knew that he was very capable of protecting himself. He gave them a small smile as he walked to them.

“Did you get to talk to your mate?” His dam asked with a curious gaze.

“Some idiot was in the way and I missed him. He wasn't to happy either.” Loki told his parents with a little anger in his voice.

“You seem angry.” His dam stated quietly before adding with a smirk. “Or maybe its jealousy.”

“It was a woman and she was very attractive.” Loki sad as he looked down sadly.

“You have nothing to worry about Loki.” Laufey stated with a smile that looked devilish. “You are more then a match for any Asgardian. You are extremely smart and cunning, not to mention you are beautiful no matter what form you are in.”

“I thank you for the compliment.” Loki sad with a smile and a little laugh.

“If you show him yourself and what you can give to him then I am sure you you will easily when him over.” Farbauti stated rubbing a hand over the slightly rounded belly.

“How are you dam?” Loki asked with a smile of his own. He was happy to know that after almost five hundred year his parents were finally going to have a forth child. “How is my youngest sibling?”

“I am fine child don't worry for me. I am sure in a few years you will find yourself in my position as well.” Dam laughed deeply this time and Loki hid his face as he walked towards his rooms.

Loki found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He pulled his Asgardian clothes off and returned to his Jotun form. He could only hold the form for about twelve hours but he proffered to only use it when he had to. He took a deep breath as he looked at himself. He was considered very attractive by his own people but his mate was not a Jotun.

He looked over his deep blue skin was completely hairless, it was covered in the symbols of his people. His legs were long and his whole body was slim. He was smaller then any Jotun he sadly didn't have to hide his size with magic only his appearance. His hand moved to his flat well muscled belly. He wondered what it would be like to feel Thor's babe growing inside of him. He felt his heart flutter at the idea and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Loki doubted he would ever get that far. The moment that his skin turned blue and his eyes bleed into his normal deep red he would be kicked from the Thunder Prince's bed. He would truly hate the long curved black horns upon his head. He normally had them adorned with gold and green gems but since he had been on Asgard he had gone with nothing but the Asgardian clothes.

He heard a knock on his door and he took a deep breath. He quickly pulled on his fur's to cover his lower regions. The white furs hung on his hips and the other was a vest to cover over his upper body leaving is arms free. He called out for whoever was at the door to enter.

“You have been requested my Prince.” Loki watched as the servant left and he was quick to follow.

Loki was back in front of his parents but this time he was walking down the hall of the thrown room. He kept his face indifferent as he stopped before them and knelled down with a small tilt of his head to show respect. He looked up and returned to standing after a moment.

“We have a job for you to do Loki.” King Laufey looked at him with all seriousness.

Loki knew as he spoke that it was a big job and he may not make it back to see his mate before nightfall. He took his task on with hast and headed out. He needed this done quickly and efficiently. He kept his normal cold features as he took his place in the front of his guard. This was gonna be a long day.

Thor left the conference hall feeling a little defeated. They had been in the meeting all day and well into the evening. They had even ended up taking lunch within the hall. The Jotun had been infuriatingly hard to please but his people were at fault as well. They had been unwilling to bend on there own set plans. It was as if the only people there that wanted peace was himself and the Allfather. They had given each other looks often throughout the talk.

He had to get his mind off of the possibility of a war at least for a short time. He walked slowly towards the gardens as they had become his favorite place since his encounter with the Trickster. The man would not leave his thoughts but then again he really didn't want him to.

He had to keep his temper in check when he heard the sound of Lady Lucia's voice greeting him. He took a deep breath before he turned with a smile. He took her hand in his and quickly kissed it before he began to walk again expecting her to follow but hoping she wouldn't.

“So how did it go? I am sure it was fruitful since you have only just left.” Lady Lucia asked showing that she was uneducated in politics or naive. Either way Thor was not happy.

“It was bad.” Thor stated simply.

“Well you can only expect so much from....” Lady Lucia didn't finish before Thor put up his hand and silenced her. She gave him an offended look.

“I really don't want to hear your opinion as you seem to be very uneducated in this particular area.” Thor told her before he added as an after thought. “I will inform my father that we are very unsuited to each other I am sure he will understand.”

Thor didn't wait for a response as he left the red head fuming behind him. He didn't care though as he walked quickly from the area and back to his garden. He could only hope that the Trickster would meet him there. He made it to his now favorite in hope of seeing the man that he had seemed to fall for hard and is a very short time.

He waited for a long time before he gave up. It hurt as the idea of the Trickster not returning to him began to sink in. It was odd the fear he felt as thought they had been away from each other longer then the day that it had actually been.

Thor was surprised when he found his mother waiting for him in his room. She had a look of concern which confused him but she may be worrying over the thought of the possibility of war. Thor smiled warmly as he walked into his room. He put mjolnir on the table close by as he made his way to her.

“Mother.” Thor loved his mother dearly and he wanted to reassure her as best he could. He pulled her into a hug before leading her to some chairs looking out onto Asgard.

“My son you have me worried. You have seemed so aloft since yesterday.” Frigga sat down with a smile that still held worry. “I understand you worry over the Jotun's but I feel as though it is something else.”

“To be honest I met someone and I miss him.” Thor told her with a pained voice. He could only hope that she wouldn't be to upset as he spoke from his heart.

“Him?” Frigga smiled at her son and immediately understood why he seemed both afraid and saddened. “What is he like?”

“He is smart and strong. He is beautiful to. He has dark black hair and deep green eyes.” Thor couldn't help but feel excitement as he began to describe the man of his interests.

“Dose this beauty have a name?” She asked with a laugh.

“I would rather keep this to myself for now.” Thor told her though he didn't want to admit that he didn't have a real name for the Trickster.

“You understand that you cannot keep him?” Frigga told him with a sad smile. “He can't bare you an heir and you can't marry him. The best you can do is hope that a wife will be will to allow him to stay by your side and even that I would not suggest.”

“Yes mother I know. I just need this for as long as I can have it.” Thor let out a deep huff as he turned to look to the city. “I really care for him mother.”

“I understand but just keep in mind that Asgard must come first.” Frigga told him sadly her own smile had faded as she kept sad eyes on him. “What of Lady Lucia.”

“I can't stand her. She knows little of the importance of the conference with the Jotun. She calls them beasts. If we are to have peace then I can't have a woman by my side that thinks in such a manner.” Thor told her as the city began to light up as the darkness took over.

“You sound like a true King.” Frigga laughed as she moved to stand beside him. “I will tell your father but you must continue your search for a wife. You need an heir before you take the thrown.”

“Mother I promise but I have to be able to at least bare the sight and the words that come out when she speaks.” He told his mother with annoyance laced in his voice.

“Good. I will try and make sure that my opinion is added the next time your father finds a suitor for you.” Frigga laughed as she patted his folded arms. “Get some sleep.”

Thor smiled and watched as she left but he knew that sleep would be hard tonight. He knew that it was silly but he needed to see him just once in order to appease his fears. It was a long night which would make a rough morning.

Loki made his way home but sadly the darkness had fallen and even his need to see Thor was outweighed by his need for sleep. Hie thoughts however stayed on his Thunder Prince and his golden skin. His dreams where filled with him.


	3. For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has been enjoying my story. It was really just a silly idea i came up with for fun after watching one to many Disney movies. I do enjoy hearing what you think but please be nice. I don't use beta but if you have any corrections i may have missed i don't mind hearing them.

Thor took care of his morning duties well before the was fully up. His fear was returning to the garden and not seeing his Trickster. He almost needed the man more then he had ever needed anyone before. He decided to make his way back to the garden before he headed to his next meeting which was with the Asgardian council members.

He sat down in his favorite spot and leaned back. His mind wondered to the meeting with the Jotun. They had been resistant but he could tell that they had wanted to make a compromise. He felt as though they had been getting somewhere but the problem had been his won people. They hadn't wanted to budge. They didn't want to give an inch and that is why they where having a meeting of there own. 

They had been lucky about the Jotun's willingness to return to discuss things again in a months time. He was hoping that they could come to an agreement. The Jotun where the closest neighboring realm. It would be best it they became friendly or at least sociable. 

Thor was startled as he felt another person sit down on the bench beside him. He took a deep breath before he looked over to the intruder. He was surprised as a set of rich green eyes looked back to him. He had been hoping but refused to get his hopes up. The past twenty-four hours had been rough on him.

“I thought you were someone else.” Thor said with a laugh as he wrapped his large hand around the back of the smaller males neck. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the Trickster's eyes close and the deep breath he took. “

“Keep acting like that and I will think you missed me.” The Trickster stated with a smirk on his lips. “Where you hoping I was your red headed beauty with the big boobs?”

Thor looked into the green eyes and found anger. It was odd since he seemed to be completely emotionless. It was as though he was a different person. His expression was almost black except for the smile. He quickly realized that it was like a mask; he was hiding his anger and fear.

“She was a suitor that my father set up for me. I was actually talking to my mother this morning about her. She is unaceptable as a wife. She didn't seem to understand the steps we are taking for this peace between the Jotun.” Thor told him in hopes that it would quiet the anger that he seemed to see in those eyes. “It has been rough since you left.”

“Will you find another suitor?” He asked Thor with the same blank face but this time her was looking to the trees that had stated to blossom.

“It will take some time but yes I will have to find another. Soon I will need a wife to give me children. My mother was very happy that I had found someone like you but she is right my people come before my own happiness. If you had been a woman that could give me an heir then things would be different.” Thor couldn't look into the eyes of the smaller male. He didn't want to see the anger or pain and he wasn't sure which would upset him more.

Loki could feel his heart breaking but he understood. The Thunder Prince needed an heir and he didn't know that Loki could give him that and so much more. It hurt that he couldn't just scream out that he could. He just couldn't tell him not yet. If he told him now then he would be imprisoned or worse. He couldn't take the look of discussed on his mates face. 

He leaned back into the hand that was still wrapped around his neck. The hand was offering him both comfort and protection. He felt safe as he was sitting there in a short silence. He just hated keeping the truth from him. 

“I understand. It still hurts.” Loki told him but he needed to change the subject before he broke down. “What is it that had you so upset?”

“The meeting did not go well yesterday. The Asgardian cauncil seems less then willing to bend to make this peace treaty go through. We are meeting today to try and talk some since into them but the Jotun were not helping either.” Thor took a deep breath and Loki could tell how upset the man was. It was nice to see how much he cared for his people and the fact that he wanted this to work. 

“I am sure you will find a solution but may I ask if you have thought about offering yourself as part of the treaty.” Loki asked as he turned his eyes to the ground only glancing up once when he felt the hand drop from his neck. It made him feel cold and scared. 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked with confusion and surprise in his voice. 

“Well Jotun have both genders so they can give you an heir. The combining of the two realms would help to keep the peace and offer acceptance of the race of Jotun.” Loki told him with a smile as he finally looked up to see what his reaction was going to be. 

Loki found confusion and worry mixed on the handsome face. He was rubbing his rough growth of blond beard. It made him want to rub his own face against him. He really just wanted to be held and claimed. 

“I like your idea but my question would be if you have ever seen a Jotun. They are way to big to every have a real physical relationship. I don’t think it is possible.” Thor said with a laugh as he looked over to him and he smiled back mischievously.

“I guess you haven't met the whole royal family then.” Loki tossed over his sholder as he stood up to walk around the garden. He knew that Thor would follow him with questions.

“Wait what are you talking about?” Thor asked as he moved quickly to catch up.

“The King Laufey had three children.” Loki hinted at with a laugh.

“He only has two children, that I know.” Thor said as though he thought Loki was crazy.

“Sure he dose. You never hear about the youngest.” Loki taunted him with a laugh. 

“Youngest?” Thor began to look a little uncertain of his answer as Loki smirked at him.

“He was a runt born way to early. He was sick most of his life and the harsh weather didn't help his condition.” Loki told him as he tired to keep his voice from showing his emotion. “He is not spoken of often for protection they say.” 

“How dose this help me?” Thor asked a little confused.

“He is a runt, smaller then a regular Jotun.” Loki told him hating the use of the world but it helped get his point across. “I would assume also that he is not mated and available for a marriage proposal.”

“I will take this into consideration.” Thor spoke but he seemed deep in thought at the idea that Loki had placed into his mind. They didn't call him a silver tongue for nothing. 

“I hope that it helps.” Loki smiled as he spoke. “Anytime you need to talk I am hear.”

“I am surprised by your suggestion considering how upset you were when we spoke of marriage.” Thor questioned him but it was hard to answer.

“I understand duty.” Loki closed off his face as he spoke unwilling to open himself up about his fears. “I may want you for my own but it doesn’t mean I can have you.”

“If you are willing I would like to at least have now.” Thor asked him and he couldn't help but smile. Loki was willing but he was planning on having more then just now. 

“I will give you now but understand that I don't plan on making it easy for you to leave me.” Loki smirked at the man. 

“Where are you taking me little Trickster?” Thor asked him with a smile as he realized that they hadn't stopped walking out of the garden and into the wooded area.

“I am taking you away from view so I can have my wicked way with you.” Loki told the Thunder Prince just before he turned around and cupped Thor's cheek. He looked deep into the mans blue eyes before he took his lips. The kiss stared out gentile but quickly became more passionate. He had to force himself to pull away when he felt his magic waver. 

He didn't want to release the man but as he pleasure heightened his magic became hard to control. He instead decided to tuck his face into the larger males neck. He allowed the waves of joy and safety to roll over him. He knew that Thor wouldn't understand the pure emotion that was washing over him right now. It would be even stronger when they mated, for him anyway. If they ever mated. 

“I would love to take you to my rooms one night and show you exactly what you make me feel.” Thor told him and Loki couldn't help but bury his head deeper into the mans neck. He wanted to give Thor exactly what he wanted but he couldn't. The moment he felt to much pleasure he would be blue and the look of hate on Thor's face; especially during such a special moment would kill Loki. 

“I am not that easy but if you are lucky maybe I will show you how I feel.” Loki said with a laugh before he nipped at the warm flesh. The scent in his nose made his body respond.

“I would not be apposed to that.” Thor laughed and he could feel the vibrations on his lips that he kept pressed to that throat. 

“I promise that you will enjoy every minute of it but unfortunately that will have to wait.” Loki said as he pulled away from the other male who looked confused.

“Why?” Thor asked as he reluctantly allowed Loki to pull away. Lokie could feel the unwilling arms and laughed.

“You are do at a meeting in a few minutes Thunder Prince.” Loki laughed harder at the shocked look on Thor's face.

“Crap!” Thor turned to quickly move back towards the castle, he stopped suddenly to look back towards him. “I want to see you again later. Is that possible?” 

“If you like.” Loki laughed as he watched Thor run off.

Loki walked into the thrown room with a smile on his face. He looked around to the guards surrounding the room and then to his King and father. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to speak to his father about it, not the King. He keeled in front of his father and stood back to his full height. 

“May we speak alone father.” He watched as King Laufey nodded to the gards to leave them.

“What is it my son?” Laufey asked him with a concerned look on his age hardened face. 

“If the Asgardian King requested a union to make peace with us would you accept it?” Loki asked with a tilt of his head he in truth was curious.

“A union? As in a marriage?” The King asked with a confused but thoughtful gaze on his son.

“Yes father.” Loki stated with tilt of his head.

“I thought you have found your mate on Asgard? Why would you wish..” His father stopped speaking as he realized why his son was asking him such a question. “The Prince?”

“Yes father. The Thunder Prince is my mate.” Loki stated with a smile and a small blush. “if it helps you in the negotiation I believe that the King and Prince are good people and they are trying very hard to make this agreeable to everyone.” 

“Well if the Prince is your mate then I guess my answer would be yes.” His father shook his head as he realized the implications and importance of this union now. If his son did not get his mate then he would never find another but it he did then the two realms would be united by blood with the new heir. 

“If its agreed just request a private meeting between me and the Prince for our mating. I do not want it to be so public. I will happily have a large marriage after though.” Loki looked to the floor as he spoke.

“Did you wish me to offer the union?” His father asked him and Loki looked up quickly.

“No, please let them make the decision. I want Thor to accept it willingly and I feel he will be happier if its Asgard's idea.” Loki told his father quickly.

“You had worried you wouldn't gain your mate but it seems you are using your skills to make it almost impossible for you to not.” His father laughed lightly at his son and his mischievous ways.

“There is a difference between having him fall in love with me and trapping him.” Loki told his father and he smiled when his father nodded in understanding.

Weeks went by and Loki had never been happier. He met with his mate often and they spoke of everything. It was an amazing experience, something he never thought he would have. He loved the man and his willingness to keep the physical parts of the relationship to kisses and touching. 

The thought of a life without Thor was now unbearable to him. He watched as the man moved during training with his friends. They had kept the relationship between them not wanting the extra attention. It was not that they wanted to hide it seemed better this way.

The next meeting between the Jotun and Asgard was coming quickly and Loki felt he needed to add a small extra push toward the marriage. He smiled as he watched Thor finish up and head towards him. It was odd but lately it felt as though Thor could since or feel when he was near by.

“Hello!” Thor said with exuberance as he sat beside him with a large smile spread on his face. The man leaned into him and kissed him deeply. His hand took its favorite spot on the back of his neck buried deep in his hair. He could feel the large thumb as it rubbed gently along his jaw. 

“I love you Thor.” Loki stated as he felt the larger male pulling back. He closed his eyes as he felt Thor's forehead rest on his own.

“We can't...” Thor said with a crack in his voice. That is when Loki truly realized that Thor loved him as well. He could almost feel the pain that caused his voice to crack. “I have decided that your idea was best. It will give us the best advantage when keeping the peace between the two realms.”

“You wish to offer yourself for the union?” Loki asked as he kept his head down. 

“Yes.” Thor stated quietly.

“Good it will help everyone.” Loki couldn't keep the smile from his face so he was happy that Thor couldn't see him. 

“I wish for you to be mine.” Thor told him with a sadness that broke his heart. Loki felt his smile fall from his face.

“I am yours Thor and I always will be I promise you that.” Loki pulled away from Thor and looked him in the eyes. “You will be happy in this marriage. Trust me.” 

“But I don't know if I can do this..” Thor told him quietly as he looked to the ground.

“You can and I think its best for everyone if its done soon.” Loki stood to his full hight and smiled. “You will be happy Thor I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?” Thor asked him with a sad look on his face. 

“I wont be able to come back for at least a week but please don't worry everything will work out.” Loki had a hard time leaving as he watched Thor siting so defeated on the ground. Loki tossed the jest over his shoulder with a smile. “Oh great Thunder Prince I will always be yours.”


End file.
